


The day, when the curtain fell

by MestariYN



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Curtains, Letters, Thief, magician, stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MestariYN/pseuds/MestariYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kaitou… at the very end, I want to leave you with these words. “If you can imagine it, you can create it.” The words of great magician describing his attitude when he comes up with a new trick. This also applies to an entertainer who aims to reach even higher heights. And with YOUR conviction, if you aim for something, I have faith that you’ll reach it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day, when the curtain fell

**Author's Note:**

> A letter from father to son

**♠♠ ♣♣ ♠♠**

**_Kaitou, an illusion is a distortion of the human_ ** [ **_senses_ ** ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sense) **_; and though they distort reality, they are generally shared by most people. It describes a misinterpretation of a true sensation – unlike hallucination. So no abracadabra: just a trick…_ **

_That’s what my father used to say… and it was my father after all who taught me to be a magician._

_I am old now… I’m not the same “magician” I once was. And I feel I must leave some words behind before the curtain will eventually fall for the last time._

_It all began when I found out that my father wanted me to be a magician. But not any kind of magician who works in a circus, showing tricks the audience has already seen. He wanted me to be his successor. He wanted that the legend - he created - would live on. And I did my best… ah, I remember what I once said. Clearly, as if it had just happened:_

**_Witness something you might have never seen before, heard before or even dreamt before. You will not believe your eyes when I walk on air, you will not recognize the wonderment that lies behind my steps._ **

_It was surely a great time. My dear friend Inspector Nakamori had not as much fun as I had obviously, but eventually he had a goal for his life: he wanted to catch Kaitou Kid, the thief. He wanted to take off the mask and reveal the face that was beneath, telling the world who the Magic Kaitou Kid really was. Though he never actually caught me, I went to see him before his curtain fell in order to reveal myself. And he smiled, as he looked at me with fading eyes. “ **I somehow knew it. I always did. You fooled me… but I’m rather glad that no one else had ever caught you. It would’ve been a real shame for me as inspector.”** He passed away within the following night, a smile upon his face. _

_People always wondered who this magician actually was – and still is. What is behind the mask, the make-up… the monocle? Is it all just fun and games until you fall? With a smile upon your face you watch them,… watch them being fooled. But even the shine fades and all of a sudden you begin to wonder where they might have gone?_

_I grew older, wiser… but less agile. Time has ultimately left its marks and Kaitou Kid had begun to disappear: the light and shine faded. And suddenly I stood on stage without having an audience watching me. And once again, I wondered where did they all go? The light went out and the curtain fell in silence. I left the stage in thoughts that no one knew me anymore._

_I hear my father’s last words echoing in my head: “ **Kaitou… at the very end, I want to leave you with these words. “If you can imagine it, you can create it.” The words of great magician describing his attitude when he comes up with a new trick. This also applies to an entertainer who aims to reach even higher heights. And with YOUR conviction, if you aim for something, I have faith that you’ll reach it** ” _

_And I gave him a promise. A promise that I’ll surpass him one day. I certainly tried multiple times but since he wasn’t there to judge me, I never truly new if I had surpassed him now or not. My brain says I did. My heart, however, tells another story. What would he tell me if he was still alive? From artist to artist, from teacher to student… from father to son._

_Well, my dear son, I think it’s time to pick up the top hat one last time and show the world the face it deserved to see, before leaving everything in your hands, hoping you might continue the legend my father once made - and I cherished. And if you do so, never forget: Smiles and laughter are always good, but never forget your Poker Face._

_Kaitou Kid_

**♠♠ ♣♣ ♠♠**

And the music died, the lights went out when Kaitou Kid left the stage, leaving the world widely entertained as the curtain fell for the last time. And behind all the shimmer and the lights, behind all the amazement and wonderment and behind the curtain, a young man picked up the top hat and put on the monocle…

 

**_There are things that shall remain a mystery_ **

****

**♠♠ ♣♣ ♠♠**

****


End file.
